Infatuation
by Melon-Potter
Summary: A simple one-shot between Harry and Sirius, set a year after the war. I'm trying to express Harry's utter loss and confusion, I hope it came across!


**My first oneshot - Are you proud? x']**

**Same as always dear's, _R_ead, _R_oar and _R_eview! : )**

* * *

><p>Harry sat in Sirius's old bedroom in 12 Grimauld Place, reminiscing about all the good times he had spent with his godfather, laughing, joking and hanging out, more like friends than anything else. Gryffindor memorabilia was plastered all over the walls causing Harry to think about all the times he had met Sirius in the fireplace of the common room fireplace. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Three years ago, Harry had watched Sirius pass through the veil. He had thought that the pain would be easy enough to get over. He would never forget his godfather, but he had hoped that the pain would have disappeared by now. A knock sounded at the door and Harry stood up, pulling on a dressing gown after having just slept in Sirius' bed, in Sirius' boxer shorts.<p>

"Harry are you in there?" Hermione said from the other sound of the door. Harry walked over reluctantly, wiping his eyes on the dressing gown, also Sirius' as he went.

"Hey Hermione" Harry said as he opened the door and invited her in.

"Oh, you slept here last night?" Hermione asked, taking in the dishevelled bed sheets and Harry's clothing.

"Yeah, I felt a bit... I miss him Hermione" Harry said, falling into her warming embrace.

"It's alright" she cooed into his ear. "It's natural to feel like that Harry, its okay." Harry shuddered before pulling away.

"It's not natural though Hermione" he said to her. Hermione looked at him confusedly.

"Three years today" Harry said, trying but failing to hold back his tears.

"Well if you want to talk" Hermione said slowly.

"No it's alright, I think I may just go back to sleep" he replied. Hermione stood up and headed towards the door, smiling.

"Shout if you need me" she said before walking out. Harry heard the key turn in the lock and assumed she had locked it with her wand so Ron wouldn't disturb him, but he could get out if he wanted.

Harry lay back down on the bed and rested his head back on the pillow, breathing deeply and forcing his eyes shut in a failing attempt to fall back into a deep sleep.

Harry slowly opened his eyes again and blinked in an attempt to grow accustomed to the sudden dark. Swinging his legs out from under the blankets, Harry sat up. Throwing the blanket aside, Harry noticed he was completely naked, but wasn't really bothered by that. He smiled to himself as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom, suddenly noticing the soft trickle of water. His smile grew larger, realising who was in there. He placed his hand on the handle and twisted it open, stepping inside the steaming room, candle light casting shadows across the walls.

"There you are" came a soft and seductive voice from the shower. Harry grinned; he was never able to resist that voice.

"I've been missing you" Harry said as he walked through the steam, "Why did you have to leave me?"

"Believe me Harry, I didn't want to. I would have given an arm to just be with you."

Harry's grin turned to a smile at these words. Maybe his godfather really was serious about this. The steam cleared as Harry neared the shower and Sirius walked forwards, greeting Harry with a soft kiss.

"But then you couldn't touch me the way you do" Harry argued, flitting his tongue across Sirius' collar bone.

"Too true love. We both know I couldn't go for a day without touching you."

"Shhh" Harry said, placing a finger on Sirius' lips, "I want you to fuck me not love me, we can do the loving after."

Sirius laughed at Harry, wondering how he had ever managed to get such an attractive boy, his godson for that matter, under a shower with him.

"Earth to Sirius, it's getting a bit hard down here, we could really do with your soft touch."

Sirius gave his barking laugh and cast his eyes back on Harry before roughly pushing Harry down onto his knee's, knowing how he liked it.

Harry, however, also knew what made Sirius hard and so deliberately knelt in front of him, simply letting his breath wash over Sirius' throbbing arousal.

"I will kill you, you do know that don't you?" Sirius said, his head resting against the wall. Harry laughed before slowly leaning forwards, letting the head rest against his lips, water washing down him in torrents. He parted his lips slightly, letting his godfather's hard member slide in between his teeth, nipping ever so slightly to elicit a moan from Sirius. Harry grabbed Sirius hips and manoeuvred himself backwards towards the wall, resting against it and pushing Sirius into his mouth, slowly pulling him out then pushing him back in. Sirius appeared to get the message instantly and grabbed Harry's head, slowly starting to thrust into his mouth. Harry moaned around Sirius, causing vibrations to travel up his body as Harry's mouth was explored more and more, further back then retreating out again.

The moaning mixed with the vibrations and general sensations soon sent Sirius falling, failing to warn Harry of the imminent explosion. Harry however, ever the observant one, noticed Sirius stiffening and pulled his head back, watching as Sirius started to come across his face. Sirius fell back against the wall opposite Harry and sat there panting as Harry licked the come off his lips, crawling across to his godfather, determined that he would tastes himself on Harry.

"Do you know everything I like?" Sirius asked as Harry presented himself before Sirius.

"I like to think I do, but if I'm to be truthful I just guessed that you'd like to lick your manly juices off my face" Harry replied. Sirius laughed again and pulled Harry into a passionate embrace, felling himself harden as he pulled away and licked Harry's cheek, before proceeding to clean every part of his lovers face.

"Anyway" Sirius said after the cleaning was finished, "I need to return the favour."

"And about time, but no more of that 'I want to come on you' shit".

"But you look so good with my white streaks down your body" Sirius moaned, smiling.

"I bet I'll look even better with your white streaks oozing out of my ass though."

"Good point."

"I always make good points Sirius".

"Yes yes, we all know, now _please_ let me fuck you!"

"Fine but at least prepare me first; I still haven't recovered from the last time".

"That was your fault and we both know it!"

"I thought you wanted to be inside me?"

Sirius laughed, unable to sustain an argument, whether it be playful banter on not, when Harry looked at him in such a way. Eagerly, Sirius pulled down a bottle of shower gel, acquired from a recent adventure into "Maureen's son's" or something like that. He poured it over his fingers before pushing Harry over onto all fours and spreading his legs. He ran his fingers around Harry's entrance, slowly lathering it in the shower gel before pressing his index finger into the opening, letting it slowly slide itself in. He waited until he felt Harry relax around him before moving, pulling his finger until it was nearly out then forcing it back in again. After a few minutes Harry let out a long shiver, alerting Sirius to the fact that he had still to place in more than one finger. He awkwardly applied some more shower gel to his fingers, given one was still in Harry's hole then started pushing another one in. He started scissoring with his fingers, opening the tight space as much as he could, knowing that Harry wouldn't want the experience ruined for him. Finally, Sirius added another finger, twisting his hand around to open it up some more. Harry shuddered, feeling Sirius gently brush against his prostate. After five minutes of finger-fucking, Sirius pulled out and kissed Harry's neck, brushing the hair out of his lovers eyes as he positioned them both so they were facing each other, Harry's legs on each of his shoulders. Slowly, though wishing he could pound himself into Harry harder than a herd of rhino's, he guided his hardened member into Harry's entrance, pushing it inside as Harry winced around him. Again, Sirius waited for Harry to relax before starting to truly fuck him. Harry felt himself falling into paradise as he let Sirius do his work, hoping that he would have to get used being in such positions. He let his legs fall to the floor, noticing how suddenly soft it was. Also noting the distinct lack of water, and the even more distinct lack of Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>How annoying an ending! Believe me, I hate the whole 'It was only a dream, hahaha lol I made you sad!' thing as well but I needed to try and express Harry's loss without his godfather.<strong>

-Joe : )


End file.
